


Void Memories

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Ghost!Bill, M/M, Pacifica kinda becomes an a hole, Um what else do I put here?, dipper is sad and shiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember. It hurts to remember. They try to help but it's not working. Void of the memories of his past. Words not able to leave his lips. Until a strange occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I wrote this on WattPad and some parts were italicized but I can't figure out how to do that here after I copy and pasted it. Cause I'm used the mobile version cause I don't have a computer. ;-; so yeah it might be confusing a little. But by the next chapter I should have something figured out for thoughts cause normally I just italiciz them.

Darkness. Thats all he could remember. He felt as if he was drowning in a never ending pit of black. He felt-

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. A woman walked in with a tray on it was a glass of water, a yogurt cup, and a biscuit. 

"Good morning Dipper." She smiled at him. Dipped just looked at her with an empty look. When he realized she was waiting for an answer he nodded at her. She put the tray on the small table next to him and smiled. "I brought you some food." Dipper cringed slightly at the sight of the food. His stomach started feeling bad and a flood of nausea washed over him. "Please eat something Dipper." She sighed, "you haven't eaten since you got here four days ago. Do you feel nauseous? Or is the food not good?" Dipper put a hand in his stomach as if to tell her it was the first one. She nodded as if she understood. 

Yelling was heard in the hall as foot steps ran past. Another nurse came in and looked over at the first lady. 

"Carla, the kid in room 413." The first girl, Carla,'s eyes widened. She was about to run out the room till she looked back over to Dipper. 

"At lest try to drink the water please." She said then ran out. Dipper looked over at the food. His stomach felt as though it was turning over when he saw it. But he picked up the glass anyways. He took a sip but then slammed the glass back down as he reached for the trash can. He threw up what little was in his stomach making his throat burn. Why did this happen to him? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. 

 

Dipper wasn't really asleep but he wished he was when his door opened. When it opened Carla walked in with three other people. 

"Dipper? Are you awake?" Carla asked. Dipper sat up to look at her. He looked over at the other three. One was an older man in an odd outfit. The other two looked like older teens. A large boy and a red headed girl. They smiled at him but Dipper could tell that the smiles were forced and filled with sadness. They know. He thought to him self. 

"Well I'll leave you all. If you need me just buzz." Carla said and walked out. Silence. It lingered for a good five minutes before the older man spoke up. 

"Hey kid... Do you um... Do you remember me?" He asked Dipper not daring to look the small boy in the eyes. Dipper shook his head. The older man frowned. "Well I'm your Great Uncle Stanford. Though you and your sister use to call me Gruncle Stan." He laughed, but the laughter was dry and had no humor in it what so ever. Dipper just nodded at him. The large man-teen-person- whatever spoke up next. 

"Sup dude. My name's Soos. You and your sister and I use to do some fun stuff together. Like boating and stuff." Why do they all say that? Dipper thought. Then the girl spoke. 

"My names Wendy. You and your sister," no stop "and me use to cause trouble for your uncle at his work." Stan scoffed in slight annoyance but still smiled at the pleasant memories. "You and your sister," stop it! "Would run around with me and my friends all the time." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Even when Robby was being a jerk you and your sister," why do you keep bringing it up?! "Would still be pretty cool dudes. Don't you- don't you remember any of it? Of me? Soos? Stan? Your sis-" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get her killed! Just stop mentioning her!! Dipper wanted to scream, he wanted to yell but no sound formed. Instead he just shook his head. When Wendy saw the vacant hollow look in his eyes her tears over flowed. "I-I'm sorry I can't!" She cried and ran out the room. Dippers heart broke. 

"Wait! Wendy!" Soos yelled as he ran out after her. Stan just groaned. 

"Well, it's up to you kid but next week is the funeral. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Stan shrugged, "also in a few weeks their gonna let you out of here. Since I'm your guardian now your gonna stay in the room you stayed in during summer. I'm getting some of your stuff moved from your old house but I was thinking you and me could go up there to get the rest. Maybe jog some memories? Say by to the house as well." Dipper just shrugged, Stan sighed. He put a book bag on the end of the bed. Stan took out a sweater. "Your sister, Mabel made this for you last year for your birthday." Dipper picked it up and looked at it. It was blue and had "Mystery Twin #1 Dip-n-Dork" in badly stitched letters. It also had glitter all over it but some how it was still incredibly soft. Stan then took out a hat. It had a blue pine tree on the front. "You always wore this so I thought I'd bring it to you." Stan then reached over and put it on Dippers head. Dipper felt more at ease with the hat on. Like as if he felt more naked with out it on. He slowly put a hand on it to feel it. It was warm. He wanted to smile. He wanted to thank the man in front of him. But he couldn't. Or maybe he just wouldn't? Either way he didn't. He just kept a hand on his hat and his eyes on the sweater. "Look kid don't try to force yourself to remember anything. Just let it come to you ok?" Stan patted his shoulder and left. 

Tears started to prick at Dipper's eyes. Then they streamed down his cheeks as he grasped the sweater and hugged it tightly. His mind raced with confused, self-hatred, sadness, morning, and so many more emotions that he couldn't place nor gain control of. And it hurt. It hurt like hell was burning in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you don't remember anything?"

"Oh yeah of course this happened!" Dipper woke up to a voice. He sat up in his bed to see his door open. 'Carla must of left it open by accident.' He thought to himself, a boy passed his room. Dipper couldn't make out what he looked like. Just yellow. That's all he saw. He guess it was a boy from the voice. "Why did I even think I could trust meat sacks to care for my material form?!" He hissed loudly. 'Dude calm down.' Dipper thought to himself getting slightly annoyed. 

"I will not calm down!" The boy yelled, a yellow blur raced into Dipper's room. Dipper's eyes widened and he sat up strait. The blur turned out to be a glowing yellow triangle? "I don't know if you know kid but I just DIED!" He screamed at Dipper making him flinch back from the yellow thing. After a second of intense glaring the triangle's eye widened. "Wait... You can see me?" He asked confused, Dipper nodded. "What are you?" He asked confused. 

'Good question.' Dipper thought.

"So you don't know?" The triangle scoffed. He then floated over to the table that had a ton of papers on it. "Let's see Dipper Pines, got in an accident while driving home. Mother, father and twin sister died on impact and you were left here with not a single memory of any of it. Or anything at all for that matter." A tear slipped from Dipper's eyes. 

"Well the name's Bill. Bill Cipher. Learn the name kid, you might just need to use it later." He chuckled, "see ya later Pine Tree." He then flew out, leaving a very confused Dipper. 

 

He didn't go to the funeral. He just couldn't. It would have been to awkward. To go to a memorial for people he didn't even remember? Not on his bucket list thanks. But Stan went. So did Soos and Wendy. So Dipper sat on his bed in his room alone in the Shack of Mystery or whatever it was called. 

When he heard a knock on the door Dipper let out a silent groan. He got up and walked down to the door. He opened it to see a girl. She had long blond hair in a pony tail. Dried up tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were red. She hardly even acknowledged Dipper's presence. Instead she pushed past him and walked in. She walked up into Dipper's room. Dipper just followed in silence. She started looking through drawers and closets that Dipper hadn't opened yet to look in. But it all seemed to be his sister's stuff. 

"So you don't remember anything?" Dipper stayed silent like normal. "My  
name is Pacifica." She said with out even looking back at him. Instead she pulled a sweater out of May Bells'(?) closet. She griped it tightly. "You know it's your fault my girlfriend is dead right?" She hissed out in a voice that  
made Dipper take a few steps back. His eyes widened in shock. "I don't like you Pines. I never really did. But I loved your sister. I don't know if you remember that or not." She looked over at him with a glare full of hatred and anger. Dipper shook his head. "Well now you do." She growled then left with the sweaters and a box of glitter. Dipper flinched when she slammed the door closed. It shook the whole house. 

Was it really all his fault? Was his parents and his sister dead because of him? Dipper looked through an open draw to find a scrap book. It was covered in glitter. It had a picture of him on the cover with a girl who he assumed was his sister being as she looked just like him. But they looked a lot younger. Above the picture it read "Summer Adventure in Gravity Falls". Dipper opened it up to see a picture of him and his sister with suit cases. They stood in front of a house Dipper didn't recognize. Where his sister held a happy genuine smiled, Dipper's smile was forced. Above it said "Going off to Gravity Falls for the first time! Can't wait to get this summer started!" Then below it had the year 2010 written down. 

'That was five years ago.' Dipper thought, 'so I was twelve then?' Dipper remembered that the doctor said he was seventeen and that it was 2015. Dipper then flipped a page. A picture of him his sister and their uncle and it was captioned "Gruncle Stan! We finally meet!" Beside it were some selfies of the twins with Soos and Wendy. "Made some friends!" 

A picture of them with Wendy and a few older teens. "Look at all the friends we are making! This is the best Summer ever!" 

One picture was of his sister with two other girls. "BFFs forever!" 

A picture of his sister and a pig. "Look at this cutie pie!" 

Random selfies here and there all with different captions. Then it went from 2010 to 2011. They looked older. It wasn't until the 2013 pictures when Dipper found one that caught his attention. It was of his sister and the blond girl from before. They were hugging and smiling. Then beside it was of his sister kissing the blond girl's cheek. They were captioned "I think I found the one I've been looking for!" Little glittery hearts were drawn all around them. Dipper couldn't help but smile sadly. As he kept looking through the pictures he saw something in every one of them that he was afraid he might never see again. 

Smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 940 words!!! Yeeeaaaaah I know it's not a thousand but it's close enough!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if any of you can figure out why I chose the name Carla for the nurse I will love you for ever!!! And yes it is a Gravity Falls joke!!! Ok BYE (ps this WILL be BillDip)


End file.
